


Chained to You

by Prince_Ash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of sad shit, M/M, Meh, Or not, Prince!Cronus, SO MUCH CRONKRI, cronkri - Freeform, im not good with tags..., im not sorry, just read it, ok maybe a little, ok maybe not at first, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father gone, his younger brother on his death bed, and a war that he must lead. Kankri Vantas is having a hard time. But when he is captured by the prince of the land, Prince Cronus, things get tricky. </p>
<p>TW: torture, blood, violence, cussing, maybe mild sexual happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to You

It was a hot night as Kankri walked down the market place. He wore a black cloak with a hood to hide his face. The Sun was to come up soon so he had to hurry. He turned down the street to be stopped by two tall trolls. They looked to be guards from the King. They held a wanted poster. "Good afternoon sir." One spoke, Kankri smiled at his politeness. 

"Hello," Kankri nodded hoping that was all he was stopped for. 

"We just need to ask you a few questions." The taller troll said, Kankri mentally cursed. "First off have you seen these men out?" The two held up their posters. One had a picture of Kankri and the other was a picture of his younger brother Karkat. 

"I have never seen them in my life." Kankri lied, something he had gotten quite good at over the past years. The two nodded and lowered the posters. 

"Will you please remove your hood?" Asked the first one, shit. Kankri thought to himself. 

"Well now that's a tat rude don't you think?" Kankri stalled as he thought of a way to get out of this mess. The two guards looked at each other in confusion and then back at Kankri. "Asking me to dis robe?! I mean honestly! How rude can you be. And the fact that you are part of the King's royal guards is just sad." He crossed his arms in mock disappointment. 

"Sir, we're asking you to take the hood off her head not to take off your roe completely." The second guard sighed in an annoyed tone. 

"Ah of course well you see the thing about that is-" Kankri then kicked dirt into the closer guard's eyes and ran like hell. They yelled as they ran after him. Kankri took an apple out of his bag and threw it behind him. It smacked into the first guard's face making him fall back from the force. Yet still the second guard was hot on his tail. Kankri ran and took another sharp turn into an alleyway. The guard ran right past him. Kankri let a sigh of relief slid out. He left down the alley to the trees behind. He walked deeper into the wooded area and came across a hidden camp. Kanaya walked up to him.

"Was your visit to the town eventful?" She asked, 

"Oh it was eventful alright." He sighed as he pulled his hood down. He walked past her and into a gray tent. He sat down on the end of a bed. On the bed laid a smaller troll who looked a lot like Kankri.

"Karkat? Are you awake." He whispered, the smaller troll sat up slowly looking over at his older brother. Kankri pulled out a small pouch of pills from his cloak and handed them to Karkat. 

Karkat didn't even ask what they were before taking two. Kankri ran his hand on Karkat's cheek. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, Karkat shook his head 'no'. Kankri frowned with a sigh. That's when a pain like no other smashed into Kankri's head. His eyes glazed over, Karkat let out a horse yell for someone, anyone. Disciple ran in with Psiioniic right behind her. When it passed he looked over at Disciple. He didn't even need to say anything before she turned to Psiioniic.

"Go get Dolorosa." He nodded and left. Disciple grabbed her book and put on her hood. Kankri put his back on as well. He looked back over to Karkat. 

"Stay safe." Karkat said before Kankri could. 

"You too." Kankri whispered as he kissed his brothers head. 

Kankri, Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic stood in front of a crowd. Some protesting others listening eagerly. Psiioniic was able to keep anyone dangerous away with a small force field. "The queen of the sea shall fall! Her captor shall be ki-" 

"Stop!" Someone screamed making Kankri stop and look over. A guard was holding onto a troll girl a knife to her face. It didn't take long for Kankri to figure out the girl was Terezi, his brother's matesprit. 

"Let her go." Kankri hissed as he stepped forward.

"Then come out of the shield." The guard yelled. 

"Don't do it!" Terezi yelled the guard hissed at her to hush. Kankri's mind was spinning. The older ones behind him screaming for him to stay but the tears streaming down Terezi's face soon turned to blood as a scream pulled him out of his trance. The guard had gotten impatient. He had stabbed her in the eye. He aimed the knife for the second one. 

"Stop!" Kankri screamed, the guard paused. "Psiioniic take down the shield." 

"What?! Are you crazy?!" 

"You heard me." 

"No! Kankri your our last hope! You can't go!" Disciple cried, Kankri sighed. Psiioniic nodded and let down the shield. Kankri stepped forward and was instantly grabbed by a guard by his neck. 

"Finally! The Sufferer's oldest son!" He laughed tightening his grip on Kankri. The other guard laughed as well as he stabbed Terezi in her other eye throwing her down. Her older sister Latula ran to her side. 

Kankri was thrown to the ground. His hands and feet in chains. He didn't hesitate to glair at those standing above him. The guards then moved aside for another to come closer. Kankri knew instantly that he was one of the two princes. Most likely the oldest since he looked older then Kankri. He held his head high and looked down at Kankri with a scowl. 

"The queen of the sea shall fall! Her captor to be killed by the hands of the people! Revenge shall be her path as sh-" the prince smacked Kankri across the face as hard as he could making Kankri fall back. 

"Don't preach to me. I didn't bring you here for that Kankri Vantas." He hissed, 

"How do you know my name?" Kankri glared only to be kicked in the side by a guard. 

"Don't speak out of turn!" He hissed turned the floor back to the Prince. 

"I'm actually shocked you don't remember me." The prince scoffed, "little Kankri always so shy and sweet. How the fuck did you end up to be the son of the Sufferer?!" The prince hissed, "it's too bad to. You had one nice ass in high school." Kankri's eyes widened at the last comment. He only knew one person that has ever said that about him in high school. 

"Cronus fucking Ampora. You smug douche bag."


End file.
